The present invention relates to crimp dies for hydraulic compression tools for affixing electrical connectors to conductor wires.
Hydraulic tools for crimping connectors such as Burndy corporation HYPRESS models Y35, Y35-2 and Y750 utilize crimping dies for mechanically securing a connector to a conductor wire. These tools include a diehead subassembly fitted to operating handles which develop substantial crimping force for making the connection.
When securing a connector such as a terminal connector to a conductor, it is necessary to accurately locate the connector in the crimping dies so that a secure connection is made.